Serge and Leena, Kid, and Harle
by Jet22
Summary: Serge seems to be loved by all three girls... if they all find out about it was will happen? CAT FIGHT!


Note: This is just a for fun thing that me and my friends talked about.. .and doesn't really have to do with all the fighting stuff. AND! The beginning is before he can switch worlds and everything and he's a weakling!!! LoL. But the part I'm writing.. It won't really be a part of the real story line.. Just like a new part stuck in there =P you'll understand as you read.  
  
O... and I own nothing. REMEMBER THAT! _ And just so ya know there's no main made up characters in here! Cause everyone hates that. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serge was taking a walk and traveled a little far from Arni. He ended up in Cape Howl, he hasn't been there in a while so he decided to walk all the way through. He walked for a short while until it ended and he saw something coming up from the ground and went up to it to see what it was. It said "SERGE AND LEENA FOREVER". What??? Serge thought. I'm guessing she wrote that.. But when?? Serge sighed and headed back home.  
  
He headed towards the pier since it was still early and, of course, Leena was there. "Oh, Hi Serge!" Leena said when she saw him, she was sitting on the side letting her feet dangle. ".Hi Leena," Said Serge (He speaks!). "I'm stuck babysitting the kids again.," Leena said. "Yea. isn't it getting annoying?" Serge asked. "Well it does get pretty boring." Said Leena, "But it's ok when you come. Why don't you sit down Serge?" So Serge sat down next to her. "HI SERGEY!" one of the kids yelled from the water. Serge waved. "Everyone here seems to like you Serge!" Leena said. "Everyone in this town likes everybody," Serge mentioned. "Yeah, but everyone always talks to you," she said.  
  
One of the younger kids, Jonny, swam up to them, "Hi Sergey!" He said. "Hi." Serge answered. "How come your always here Sergey?" the kid asked. Serge shrugged. "What does that mean? Are you guys gonna get married?" He asked kinda out of nowhere. They both just sat there. "Why don't you go swim?" Leena suggested. "O yeah, I can swim now!" He said happily. "Yes, now go show Serge how well you can," She said. "Ok! Watch this Sergey!" He said then swam away.  
  
"Cute kids." Serge said to break their silence. "Yea." she said. "Wait a second. one of them isn't there! Where's Jonny??" Then one of the kids swam up. "Leena! Sergey! Jonny went under!" She told them. "What??" Leena said shocked. "I can get him. it's not that deep," Serge said then jumped in the water. "Yea only about 20 feet!" she yelled after him. "Don't worry though Leena! Sergey's a good swimmer!" The girl, Jessie, said.  
  
Then a 10 seconds went by. 10 more. then 20... And Serge came up. He swam back over to the pier and put Jonny and himself on it. Jonny was unconscious but starting coughing up water and then appeared ok. "Thank you Serge!!!" Leena yelled then ran over to him and hugged him, followed by a kiss on the cheek. "See that's what people do when there gonna get married!" Jonny said, still recovering. "Well he saved your life! You should be grateful!" Leena said. "Yea! You should get married!" said Jessie. "Now come on, everyone go play." Leena said and everyone jumped back into the water.  
  
"Thanks Serge." Leena said as they both sat down again. "It... It was nothing," Serge replied. "Yes it was! You saved his life!" Leena said. The rest of the day they just sat there watching the kids and talking. For a few more days they did the same thing.  
  
Summer got closer as Serge and Leena did, just sitting out on the pier talking. "Remember when we always used to swim here? With a few other kids?" Leena asked him one day. Serge nodded. "And I remember that the people who used to watch us didn't like it! Now I know why." Leena said with a small laugh. "And we always used to be friends!" They sat there in silence until Leena said, "Serge, get me some water will you?" Serge, used to this, got up and went to his house.  
  
"Hello Serge!" Marge said as he walked in, "I never see you here around this time, you usually out on the pier." "Unless I'm getting something for Leena." Serge said a little quietly and filling up the glass. "Yeah, but that only takes a few seconds," She said. "Mmmhmm." Serge said then left. When he got to the pier he gave it to Leena and she took it. Serge sat back down. "Thank you Serge!" she said then drank it.  
  
For the next few days Serge didn't bother to wake up early. When he got up and walked out of his house he saw Leena, she said, "Hey ya sleepy head! My mom said I don't have to baby-sit anymore! Well except if she really needs me to," said Leena. "That's great Leena," Serge said. "Well. we have nothing to have to wake up to now!" said Leena.  
  
For the next few days Serge kept sleeping in. And one day Leena wanted to talk to him. "Serge! Promise you'll meet me here tomorrow? Like around 9 or 10?" Leena asked and Serge nodded. "Good! Don't be late Serge!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
And! This story was edited. . . To be better! So! It'll make more sense now. 


End file.
